The Last Valerious
by xxx Queen Of Slayers xxx
Summary: Anna doesn’t die, but rather survives to go back to her people, as Princess of the Gypsy Tribe, with the man she loves. COMPLETE


The Last Valerious

_Disclaimer: The film, plotline, etc does not belong to me, but to the people who made the movie Van Helsing._

Anna ran into the chamber and stopped, seeing the werewolf. She gripped the syringe and ran towards Van Helsing.

"Be gone with you!"

The werewolf spun around and saw her coming towards him. He growled and grabbed her, about to slice his claws through her heart, when Friar Carl burst in, panting. He was brandishing a large silver stake in one hand.

"Stop!" He gasped. "Or by all things holy I'll kill you!"

The werewolf growled, but just then the moon slid behind some clouds, covering the clock, and Helsing gasped, letting go of Anna abruptly, and fell to his knees as he transformed back into a man. Anna backed away, eyes narrowed. Friar Carl went over to her, keeping out of range of Helsing.

"Heh. You don't have to be afraid of me." Helsing got up from the floor and walked towards them. Anna hesitated, and then looked at the syringe in her hand.

"You might as well stick it in me. The moon will come out in a few minutes, and I don't know if I can control the beast from killing you." He replied, in answer to the question in her eyes.

He held out his arm, and Anna laid the syringe in his palm. Helsing inserted the needle into his forearm and drew it back out, dropping it on the floor.

"Glad to be rid of the beast."

"I only wish Velkan had been able to be saved as well." Anna whispered softly.

Helsing shared a look with her, noticing the pain in her eyes.

"The only thing I would say is sorry for your loss, but I know you don't like pity."

Anna smiled suddenly, her eyes gleaming. "Since the vampire apocalypse has been averted, we may as well go have that drink I promised you."

"And I'll join you as well." Carl added. Helsing and Anna laughed, and then left the castle together, Carl following behind.

"To think that I'm the last of the Valerious." Anna mused, as she walked along the shore.

Several days had passed since the incident with Dracula, and Anna, Carl, and Helsing had had time to recuperate. Helsing had asked Anna to go for a walk with him, and she had agreed.

"So, will you run your tribe by yourself?" Helsing asked.

"My people are very secretive. I haven't spoken to them in years, it will take quite awhile to track them down." Anna answered.

"Well, maybe we could track them down together." Helsing suggested.

Anna smiled. "Don't you have some more missions to do for the Knights of the Holy Order?"

Helsing shook his head. "Actually, I've left them. I need some time to myself."

"So what will you be doing?" Anna asked, curious.

The vampire hunter glanced at her, his eyes twinkling. "About that… I need to ask you something."

"And that would be?" Anna pressed.

The smile slipped from Helsing's face, and he stopped and looked at her, serious. "Anna Valerious, will you marry me?"

Anna stared at him for several heartbeats, shocked, and then the corner of her mouth curved up.

"Why yes, Mr Helsing, of course I will."

Helsing looked at her, smiling, and then wrapped his arms around her and brought his lips to hers.

Anna stood at the altar, Van Helsing opposite her. The priest smiled, and looked down at his book, reciting the words of the marriage ceremony. It was several weeks later, and the trio had gone to the Knights of the Holy Order to announce Helsing's intent and the wedding. They were at the church of the Order, where Helsing had wanted the ceremony to take place.

"Do you, Gabriel Van Helsing, take this woman, Princess Anna Valerious, to be your lawful wedded wife?" the priest asked.

Helsing looked levelly at his bride. "I do."

"And do you, Princess Anna Valerious, take this man, Gabriel Van Helsing, to be your lawful wedded husband?"

Anna smiled. "I do."

"I now pronounce you man and wife!" The priest declared. "You may now kiss the bride."

Helsing took his wife in his arms and kissed her in front of the members of the order.

Carl, who had been watching the proceedings, sniffed, blotting his eyes with a tissue.

"Do you know the man up there?" The woman sitting next to him whispered.

Carl nodded. "I happen to be his assistant."

The woman looked disappointed. "Oh."

"But don't worry, I'm not really a monk, just a novice." Carl said hurriedly.

The woman smiled sweetly at him. "Is that so? I'd like to see you after the ceremony…"

Carl grinned, and looked back to the front of the church with a smile.

The next day, Carl went to see his friends off who were getting onto their cart, saddling their bags.

"Is this the last time I'll see you?" Carl asked, pulling his friend aside for some private words.

Helsing nodded, looking over at Mina, the woman from the church, who was talking to Anna animatedly.

"I won't be coming back, not for a long time. And if I were you, I'd keep the woman. She's exactly the type of person you need in your life."

Carl nodded. "I'll do just that."

Helsing nodded, and then got on his horse, Anna besides him. "We'll be seeing you."

"Goodbye!" Carl and Mina called after them. The horse clattered over the cobblestones and finally reached the gates. Just at the exit to the town, Helsing and Anna turned around, waved, and then disappeared beyond the horizon.


End file.
